


i'm just wondering how you got here with me.

by EmmZz



Series: cephalopods are gay [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Domestic, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Introspection, Literal Sleeping Together, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmZz/pseuds/EmmZz
Summary: After Agent 8 has a traumatic episode one night about her previous mindless life as an Octarian soldier, Agent 3 sleeps in her bed with her to help the octoling stay calm. 8 falls asleep quickly, but 3 has a lot on her mind.





	1. too close for comfort, but not close enough

**Author's Note:**

> we at part 3 y'all!! this is set at the night inbetween parts 1 and 2. this is probably gonna be my last agent 24 fic before i start working on a huuuge one so do stay tuned!!!  
> enjoy~

 

 

> _"Good night, 8."_
> 
> _"Good night, 3. I..."_

     Agent 3 had faced a lot of dangerous situations in her life. Between fighting the Octarians in Octo Valley, saving the Great Zapfish itself, and even getting nearly sanitized, she's lived through quite a bit, keeping a calm and cool head through all of it. A situation she couldn't keep calm in, however, was being face to face in a dark room with a sleeping octoling who's attractiveness was just too unfair.

 

     3 wondered where her calm from earlier that night went. Earlier, she was a good roommate and friend, helping 8 sleep peacefully by lying next to her. Earlier, she could focus on hugging 8 to stop her shaking. Earlier, she didn't have to deal with 8 sleep-clinging. Then, it was 3 A.M. Then, she was sleep deprived and probably blushing red to the point where she knew 8 was asleep but still was glad it was too dark to see properly. Then, she _did_ have to worry about her roommate sleep-clinging. She wasn't exactly complaining, however.

 

      _I'm just being a good roommate. I'm just being a good friend. That's all. I can handle this._ _Years and years of minimal physical contact means nothing now._ 3 thought, sighing as she awkwardly held onto her roommate. She saw one of 8's tentacles falling onto her face, and brushed it to the side with her hand.  _I guess she doesn't understand how pretty she is, does she?  Although, if she did, she'd just use it to tease me, wouldn't she?_

 

     As time went on, 3 turned in bed to face the ceiling. She'd gotten over her initial flustered state by then. She started to think, the octoling next to her now sleeping soundly. She thought about how, just two months ago, she was sleeping in makeshift camps while traveling with the Cap. How, just one month ago, she and 8 were saving each other's lives down in the Metro. How, right then and there, she was back in Inkopolis, with the two of them living together. It had been the first time had properly lived somewhere in years, since before she joined Squidbeak all that time ago. She looked at 8's face again, and thought about who it was she was lying next to.

 

     At one point in the middle of the night, 8 started to shake again, with her sleeping face holding a slightly uneasy expression. 3 pulled 8 a little closer to her, wrapping her arms around her as much as possible. She lost all hesitation for being physical, all inhibition, when it came to taking care of 8. 3 had an idea of what she was going through earlier. She wasn't exactly calm herself the first time she picked up the Hero Shot and started splatting Octarians. She could only imagine how much worse it was for 8, who lived that all her life and only now was realizing how bad it was. 3's only immediate regret was not noticing how much 8 was hurting sooner. She pulled 8 even closer, gritting her teeth and clenching her hands for a moment.

 

     3 looked out the window to see the sun coming up. She'd spent almost the entire night awake, just thinking. She figured now was as good a time as any to sleep, mentally shrugging as she still wasn't too tired. She turned to look at 8's face one more time, staring for a second, then two, then a minute. It'd still be quite a long time before she actually fell asleep, but failed to see a light expression forming on 8's face, eyes relaxed and with the faintest hint of a smile.


	2. maybe this wasn't the best idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 wakes up after that last night. After 8 leaves for a bit and she's left alone, 3 realizes she has thinking to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's written to be happening at the same time as my second fic. sorry this one took so long, i wanted to have both chapters done before i posted it.

 

>  "I'll be going out for a bit today."
> 
> "Alright. I'll be turfing but call me if you need anything."

     3 stared at the door for a second as 8 left, still thinking about the night before. She eventually shook off those thoughts and went back to eating her breakfast, prepared by 8 before 3 even woke up. Where and when she learned to cook, 3 will never know. After eating, she went back to 8's bedroom and promptly plopped herself on the bed. She'd gotten about 3 hours of sleep that last night, and she could feel her body physically groaning. She closed her eyes for a moment, resolving to take a short nap. 

     What was meant to be a nap turned into lying aimlessly on the bed, unable to go back to sleep. She tossed and turned until she realized she was getting nowhere. She checked her phone for the report on what stages were currently open for turfing.  _Arowana Mall and Moray Towers, huh? I'll just wait and see for the next rotation._ She looked at the clock, reading 10:45 A.M. Another hour or so before the next rotation. She paced all around the apartment, wondering about how she should pass the time.

     She decided to look at her funds, unsure of how much she should turf that day. She had been on a winning streak for the past week, ever since she'd started doing it to support both her and 8, and it showed. Their budget seemed to be fairly financially secure, at least for the next few weeks, so she figured that day she could just turf for leisure. She went over to her room, empty save for a few wardrobes. She opened a closet to find all her gear. She carefully picked out her outfit, going for the fastest gear she had. She'd been using her old blasters to save money, but had wanted to try out the splat dualies ever since she heard about them, and figured now was safe enough to spend some money to buy a pair, among other weapons to try out later on. 

     She found herself at the shooting range, around 20 minutes before noon and the stage rotations. She went through a few new weapons, including some sloshers, a squeezer, and a few brellas, finding the new weapon types to be really interesting, before finally trying out the splat dualies. She wasn't quite a fan of the Burst Bombs it came with, but she figured she'd make do. She did enjoy using the Tenta Missles, however.

      _They work well enough as is. Sheldon also said I can use the shots to propel myself and do a fast roll, huh? I wonder how that..._ She started shooting at a target, splatting it quickly, then rolled to another target next to it, splatting that, then double rolled to another, making quick work of the final target.  _Oh, I like that._

3 played for a number of rounds, having a bit too much fun with her new weapons. She won every round, with only a few close calls of being splatted. Random Regular Battle turfers don't quite match up to entire Octarian Army forces, let alone the tests in the Metro. She turfed for around an hour and a half, getting home at 12:32 P.M. She threw together a lunch with some cereal, eating quickly. She found herself lying on the apartment's couch, staring out the window. She decided to face the thoughts she'd been having as of late about a certain octoling.

      _Okay, King. You're getting over this now. She's your roommate, and you're one of the few people she knows and can rely on. You're not risking any of that or making it weird just because she's really nice. And pretty. And considerate. And in general, a wonderful pers-OKAY SELF, SHUT UP._ She paused for a second to catch her breath. Arguing with yourself proved a bit tiresome for 3.  _There's nothing there anyway. 8 probably doesn't even understand what love or romance is. So just... let it go. That's that. It'll be easier that way._

     3 eventually picked herself up off the couch and resolved to do... something. She wasn't sure what. Before anything, she started to play some of Off the Hook's songs out loud from her phone. She hadn't really had the time to listen to their songs before and figured she should catch up. 

      _Oh wow, this is fresh. No wonder they were able to take over the scene after Callie and Marie._

     She took a bit of time to look at and order some new clothes, since she mostly only had her old gear and had outgrown some of it already. Then she started to clean up around the apartment, as it was a bit messy from her walking and going all over the place. She threw out any paper or trash lying out and moved some furniture around a bit. 

      _See, you're doing fine. Just don't act weird around 8 and keep doing things as you have, and there'll be no problem. That's all I have to do._

8 came back in the middle of 3's cleaning. 

      _Okay, just don't do anything weird._

     "Welcome back, 8," she said, turning around to see her walking through the doorway.

     "Hey, 3?" 

     "Mm? What's up?" 

     "I think I love you."

     "..."

     "3...?"

     "No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would it be cruel if i said to have fun with that cliffhanger?


End file.
